Demonic girl
by elizebethgrace555
Summary: (This is the continue of Xxxholic Rei) Nonomiya Kuro, a demon reborn in a human's body, coincidently was Yuko's customer. She came to Tokyo to wait for the right moment to ask Yuko to grant her wish. At the same time, more and more strange things started to happen around Watanuki.
1. Chapter 1- Nonomiya Kuro

**I'm so sorry if it has any grammar problems,this is my first story in Fanfiction,enjoy and review!**

"Watanuki,buy me some sake,the summer heat is killing me! "said Yuko lying lazily on her chair.

"Ok ok,I got it.I'm going out to buy ingredients for dinner. "Watanuki said depressingly.

"Ah,then make some rei-shabu (cold pock shabu-shabu) !With lots of meat!"said Yuko happily.

"Ok ok..."

"Watanuki written first of April the Watanuki ! Buy lots of sake!"said Mokona.

"You still buy that old joke..."Watanuki said sadly.

"What's wrong with you Why are you in a bad mood?"asked Yuko

"because I can't see Himawari-chan for a month since its summer..."said Watanuki.

"That again? Watanuki,hurry up and buy dinner.I 'm s~t~a~v~i~n~g! "complained Yuko.

"Don't change the topic! (sigh) Ok I'll go now."shouted Watanuki then he walked out of the shop,on the way to the supermarket.

"Yo," Domeki suddenly appeared in front of Watanuki.

"Since when did you get here?!"Watanuki shouted loudly.

"Few seconds ago. What are you doing here so late?"Domeki replied.

"Buying dinner for Yuko-san! Don't treat me like a kid!"shouted Watanuki.

"I heard from my grandpa last time that Hyakki Yagyo (Night Parade of One Hundred Demons) will take to the streets during summer nights."said Domeki.

" Stop trying to scare me!" I shouted, when suddenly a girl around my age accidentally hits my shoulder with one of her luggage then I felt a large amount of spiritual powers coming from her, and there's a kyubi no kitsune (nine-tail fox) and a bakeneko(monster-cat)walking beside her...

"What's wrong?"asked Domeki.

"That girl..."

"Is there something wrong with her?"asked Domeki.

"I felt a large amount of spiritual powers coming from her and there's a kyubi no kitsune and a bakeneko walking beside her...Wait,you shold be able to see right?close your left eye."said Watanuki.

"Oh ya."said Domeki then he closes his left eye.

Suddenly two boys accidentally push me to a pond beside me without realizing and something grabbed my hands...IT'S A KAPPA(river-child,a kind of ayakashi that lives in the pond or river)!

"What's that?"said Domeki.

"It's a kappa!"shouted Watanuki.

"What?"said Domeki taking out his bow trying to aim the kappa.

"Oi,it's a 's harmless!"shouted a girl...it's the girl just now!she holds Domeki's bow.

"Who are you?"asked Domeki.

"It doesn't matters."she grab Watanuki's hand and pull me out of the pond.

"Thank you."said Watanuki then she gives me a towel from her luggage.

"You can see the the kappa?that means you can see ayakashi?"asked the girl.

"yeah...um...your name?"Watanuki asked.

"Nonomiya Kuro,yours?"She said.

"Um...Watanuki Kimihiro"Watanuki said embarrassedly .

"Oh...you are the guy whom everyone is talking about in the spiritual to meet you,and how about you?"she asked Domeki

"Domeki Shizuka,nice to meet you."said Domeki

"So you are Domeki Haruka's grandson,nice to meet you,"she said.

"Eh?Kuro-san you know Haruka-san?"Watanuki asked curiosly.

"When I was young,sometimes my father would take me to visit him,Haruka-san and me are good friends."She said.

"I see...But your age gap is so big!"said Watanuki.

"The name Nonomiya is one of the shrine name in Kyoto."Said Domeki.

"Don't ignore me!"shouted Watanuki.

"That's right."said Kuro.

"Kuro!where have you been?!don't just suddenly disappear!"said the bakeneko from just now.

"Oh,Tama,Kyu."Said Kuro.

"A...a...a bakeneko just speak!"Watanuki said surprisely.

"you can see us?"said the nine-tail fox,

"oh,Tama, let me introduce you Watanuki Kimihiro the guy whom everyone talks about the the spiritual world also Yuko-san's worker and Domeki Shizuka,Domeki Haruka's grandson."said Kuro.

"I see...I am Kyudaima,you can call me Kyu."said the nine-tail fox.

"I am Tamatora,call me Tama."said the bakeneko.

"ok..."said Watanuki thinking he has forgotten something.

"Watanuki,I thought you were suppose to make dinner for "her"."said Domeki

"Now that you mention it."said Watanuki.

"Um...can I tag along with you?I plan to visit her."said Kuro.

"Ok,but we have to go to the supermarket to buy some ingredents for the rei-shabu."said Watanuki then Kuro,Domeki,Tama,Ryu and Watanuki went to the ssupermarket and bought some they head back to Yuko's shop.

"Yuko-san,I'm back with lots of meat for the rei-shabu!"said Watanuki.

"Meat! Meat! Watanuki with lots of meat!"said Maru and Moro.

"Wait a min...Kuro-san! you can see and enter the shop?! don't tell me you have a wish?"said Watanuki just realized.

"Wrong,I was a customer."said Kuro

"really?I did't know."asked Watanuki

"That's right,before you work here.I think about a hundred years ago?"said Kuro

"oh...I see...Wait!a hundred years ago?!You look so young Kuro-san."said Watanuki.

"Well..I am immortal in a way...My looks stop growing older when I was 18."said Kuro.

"Watanuki~~I'm starving...hurry up and make some rei-shabu..."said Yuko hungrily then she look at Kuro and smile.

"Yuko-san,it's been a while."Kuro bowed.

"Yeah..."Yuko smiled

"Watanuki,hurry up and prepare dinner!I am hungry!"said Mokona

"Don't order me around!"shouted Watanuki.

After dinner,

"Thanks,Watanuki-san,you are good at cooking."Kuro complemented Watanuki.

"Thanks Kuro-san but...why is Domeki and the Kappa here?!"Watanuki landed a tsukkomi.

"don't ask me,they just came in by them self."said Kuro.

"Yuko-san!"Watanuki sounded frustrated.

"It's okay,we are all friends!now bring some sake Watanuki!"said Yuko

"Ah!I brought some sake from Kyoto."said Kuro

"Really?!I love Kyoto's sake! bring some cups!Watanuki"said Yuko.

"(Sigh)I don't know anymore..."

"You sounded like a gloomy girl."said Domeki.

"Shut up!"Watanuki said angrily.

"Calm down..."said the Kappa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"The kappa just spoke!"Watanuki shouted.

"why are you so surprised?the bakeneko and nine tail fox speaks too right?"said Yuko.

"But unlike some creatures,Kappa learned to understand human and even speak human language from us."said Kuro.

"Eh?how?"asked Watanuki.

"because Kappa is used to hear us humans sake is heaven~~~"said Yuko taking a sip of sake.

"Mokona also wants some sake!"said Mokona.

"So, why did you come to Tokyo?"asked Yuko.

"I'm not so sure about it but...my seal is going to break in a few months."suddenly Kuro sounded serious.

"Why do you think that way?"asked Yuko drinking her sake.

"I can feel it...my powers..."said Kuro.

"your powers?what happened?Are they fading away?"said Watanuki.

"(smile)No,It's the opposite."said Yuko.

"Huh?opposite?"asked Watanuki.

"I was born with god like powers,a power that I can't even control it.A hundred years ago,my father cast a spell on me to seal my powers when I was born,the only thing I can do was seeing ayakashi(spirits) and do some mere day when my mother met an accident,I was sad and depressed,my emotions broke the seal but everyone know that's going to happen since my powers can't completely seal by just mere shinto priest,I can only control myself for a few minutes,then suddenly Yuko came with a very powerful barrier even I can't destroy and asked me what is my wish?I told her I want to seal my powers away and don't want to hurt anyone any more so she sealed my powers with a powerful even a powerful spell like that won't last long,that's why I came."said Kuro.

"The barrier and the seal used lots of energy...it was tiring"said Yuko.

"Ah!I'm sorry everyone!I got to go,I have something to do."said Kuro looking at her watch then she leaves.

"Watanuki,do you want to know who she really is?"asked Yuko seriously.

"Eh?"

"I have a weird feeling when she is around."said Domeki.

"What do you mean?"asked Watanuki curiously.

"I have a feeling like I have encounter a very demonic spirit."said Domeki.

"That's right,she is basically a demon who reborn in a human body."said Yuko.


	2. Chapter 2-friendship

**Sorry for the long update,lately i have been too busy bec of school,thanks everyone who reads my story!I know it's a bit boring but I'll do my best!this is my first story in fanfic,thank you for reading!pls review honestly after you read it.I would like to see the reader's comment**.

Chapter 2

"What do you mean?She is a demon who reborned in a human body?"said Watanuki who is really confused.

Yuko looked at Watanuki seriously"Well...bring more sake!"said Yuko jokingly.

"Yuko-san!I'm being serious here!"shouted Watanuki sounded kind of pissed off.

"Well...let's not get so you are too early to know."Yuko smiled.

"Watanuki, bring more food that goes well with the sake."Domeki interrupted.

"Shut up! go take it yourself!."Watanuki shouted.

"Domeki,you are good at let's drink more!"said Yuko happily.

(The next day)

"Watanuki...I need some water..."said Yuko laying on her chair having a hangover.

"That's because you drank too much yesterday!"said Watanuki.

Watanuki went to the convenient store to buy some medicine for hangover.

Watanuki's POV

"(Sigh)Why am I doing all these troublesome work?''

I accidentally bump into a lady in her 20s and her bag fell down on to the ground.

"S-sorry!"I apologized,and noticed there's a pretty young girl behind her.

She just stared silently at her bag on the ground.

"Um...are you okay?'I asked.

Then she grabbed her bag and walked away while the girl also followed her.

"W-what?"I asked myself.

(Back to no one's POV)

Skip until the part Watanuki went back to Yuko's shop

"Here you go."Watanuki gave Yuko her hangover medicine.

Yuko gulped everything at once.

"Ahhhh~~~so refreshing!"Yuko looks like she has been revived.

"I don't think the medicine works so fast."said Watanuki.

"Watanuki you saw something today right?"asked Yuko seriously.

"Something?"Watanuki asked himself.

"Well...I bump into a weird lady and there's a girl following her around."said Watanuki.

"I see...And that lady is coming."said Yuko talking to herself.

"Huh?she is coming?what do you mean?"asked Watanuki.

"Ma'am,customer,customer!"said Maru and Moro.

"Looks like she is here."said Yuko preparing to meet her.

"What happened to me?I just came in without even realising...it's like my legs moved on its own..."the lady said to herself.

"This is a shop,a shop that grant wishes."said Yuko calmly.

"A shop that grant wishes..."

"Indeed,your presence here can only mean that you have a wish you'd like to be fulfilled. I'll help you grant it however I must receive a payment."said Yuko in a business talk.

"A payment...can you really grant my wish no matter what is it?"asked the lady.

"Yeah,but I need a equal payment."Yuko continue.

"I can give you whatever you want!s-so please grant my wish!"the lady stood.

"I wonder what's her wish?"said Watanuki peeping them.

"I know it's horrible...but...she deserves it!"the lady closed her ears and looked kind of scary.

"Then,first may I know your name?"asked Yuko.

"M-my name is Izumi..."

"I see,then what is your wish?

"M-my wish is to take revenge on a person."haze starts to appear around Izumi.

"I see,and who is that person?"Yuko just continue as if she did't notice anything.

"M-my best frend...Minami..."her arms starts to shiver.

"What did she do to you?"Yuko said calmly.

"S-she...is the most horrible person...I trusted her so much...and yet...she stole him!I liked him for the past 5 years!I wanted to tell him how I feel but...the next thing I know is her going out with him!"Izumi starts to get really pale,her hands are shaking none stop and more and more haze starts to appear.

"Why is there haze in the shop?"Watanuki said softly.

"Then I need a payment."Yuko smiled.

"W-what do you want?If it's money,I'll give you as much as you want!"Izumi seem very happy.

"Um...let me see...then how about the one of the key chains hanging on your bag?"Yuko point towards two little cute key chains.

Izumi looked at the key chains then she said"Eh...b-but this is my first gift from Minami and the only gift Towa-kun gave me!"

"Are you hesitating?And I though you hate Minami."Yuko asked.

"I hate her but...And more importantly!I can't let you have my gift from Towa-kun!but I can give you as much money as you want!"she said.

"I don't accept you are still hesitating then decide it and come back anytime."Yuko said seriously.

"B-but!-"Izumi looked at Yuko with her horrified eyes then she just shut her mouth and leaved.

"I wonder what's wrong with her?"Watanuki wondered.

"Watanuki,did you see the haze and the little girl outside of the shop?"asked Yuko.

"I did see the haze but there was a girl outside the shop?!"Watanuki asked curiously.

"Yup!but some part of the girl was in this shop."answered Yuko.

"Huh?what do you mean?"

"I'll tell you after you make some dinner!I am starving~"Yuko is in her joking mode.

Watanuki looked at the clock,"It's already so late?!"

"Watanuki!food!food!"Mokona jumped around.

"Okay!I got it!so just keep quiet and wait!"Watanuki went out.

"Mokona!did you feel it just now?"Yuko asked.

"Yup!"Mokona opened his eyes.

"I see..."

At night

"So what was that about?"Watanuki asked bravely.

"Mm...you mean this afternoon?"Yuko smoked her pipe tabacco.

"Yeah."

"Well...don't be so rush to a customer is coming."Yuko continue to smoke.

"customer?"

"Yup,a customer,for now...you are dismiss."Yuko smiled.

"Okay?"

"And also take Mugetsu with you."

"Why?"Watanuki asked.

"He will be useful to you."Mugetsu appears out of nowhere and got attached to Watanuki.

"Stop it!you are choking me!"shouted Watanuki

The next day

Watanuki's POV

just like Yuko-san said,a custome came...

It's a young pretty lady in her 20s too.

"Where am I ?"the lady asked herself.

"This is a shop that grant wishes,"said Yuko-san standing infront of the door.

"A shop that grant wishes...so it reall does exists!pleae grant my wish!I can give you whatever you want so just please help Izumi..."the lady begged Yuko-san.

"your name?"Yuko-san asked calmly.

"Kazayufu Minami!"Minami-san shouted loudly.

"I see..."Yuko-san looked up and think for a while.

"Maru, Moro please guide the custome to the room."Yuko-san smiled.

"Yes~~~"said the both of them.

"Watanuki,bring some tea and snacks."Yuko-san looked at me.

"Y-yes!"

I went to the kitchen and make some tea and snack.

Today will be some earl gray and strawberry shortcake.

I bought it to the table.

"Thank you"Minami-san said politely.

"You're welcome."I smiled.

Then I leave the room.

"Then,let's start is your wish?Minami-san."I eavesdropped their conversation.

"Please help Izumi!my best friend...nowadays she acts weirdly...like somehing is possesing her."Minami-san looked quite sad.

"When did she starts acting like that?"Yuko-san asked.

"Since the day when she saw me with her crush Towa-san!"

"How did she looks like when she saw you with him?"Yuko-san continued.

"I don't know,but after that I felt that someone is behind me with a bad intension so Ivlooked behind,and she just appeared out of nowhere with a smile...that time I knew something was wrong already...and yet I did't help her...now,she has gotten really bad...what kind of best friend am I ?!"Minami-san cried a bit.

"why do you treasure your best friend so much?"

"She is the only one who really understands me...when I was in junior high school because of how I look,boys like to flirt around me...girls hated me they thought I always flirt with guys,to be honest I hate it!then they started bullying me!and on my second year in junior high,she standed up me...then she started talking about ourselfs then we evantually because best told me that she likes Kagami Towa,it's the true that he is quite handsome but to be honest I had a bad feeling about him so I asked the people around about him then I found out he is a playboy...he likes to flirt arounds girls then after he gets bored of them,he'll dump them."Minami-san took a slip of earl gray.

"I wanted to tell Izumi but I was scared it'll hurt her feelings so I went to find Towa-san and talk to him...and he was in a way trying to flirt with me!I hated it!then that's the time when Izumi saw us...she must be really angry...I did't tell her I was going to talk to Towa-kun...I scared she thinks I am trying to steal him from her...but...I don't want her to be with someone horrible like that!"Minami-san cried...

"Here you go."Yuko-san gave her the box of tissue that was lying on the table.

"Thank you,that was the time when I heard about "the shop that grants wishes"from my friend,the others did't believe it but I did...I tried finding it but I can't and finally today...I can help Izumi..."she continued.

"I see...what a friendship...after telling me these stories let me ask you what is your wish?"

"I want to help Izumi and let her forgot about that horrible person!"

"you sure?that horrible person is the one Izumi likes."Yuko-san tried to test her.

"I don't care!I'm sure she'll find someone even better than him in the future!that is my wish!please grant it!"Minami-san begged again.

"To grant a wish,I need an equal payment."Yuko-san looked at her.

"I know!and I heard you don't accept money...that's why I can give you anything!even if it cost my life...I want Izumi to be happy..."Minami-san starts to cry again.

"You came here I don't want your life,it means nothing to I want your "friendship"."Yuko-san was serious.

"My friendship with Izumi...can't you take any other thing!?"Minami-san asked.

"I told you I need an equal payment to grant a you hesitated or not?if you can't give me the payment,I cant grant your wish."

Minami-san think a for a while then she looked at Yuko-san and said"Okay...you can take my "friendship"...afterall I am already to give away my life for her...however you must promise me that my wish will be successfully granted."Minami-san is ready to sacrifice anything for her best friend.

"don't worry,I'll take it right after I grant your wish."

After Minami-san leaves

"Watanuki,I leave it all to you!"Yuko-san suddenly switch to her playful mode...

"Huh...me again?"I said lazily.

"(smile)of course!well,Domeki will be going with you too!"

"Why...why Domeki..."god! why him?!

"Domeki will protect you from any danger,you should be greatful."said Yuko-san

"sigh..."I sighed loudly.

"Then let's prepare for tomorrow,since Izumi-san is coming."said Yuko-san smoking her tabacco.

"huh?"I asked.

"She made a decision already."Yuko-san gave me a serious look.

I looked at Yuko-san with a scared look.

"You looks like a scary cat!"Yuko-san joked.

"Watanuki!where is the food !?I am hungry!"shouted Mokona jumping around me.

"ok!ok!I got it!"I shouted .

"hello!It's so lively here!"someone came in the shop.

I went to the door,its Kuro-san.

"Hello..."I said.

"Hello!"she replied.

"What's your business here today?"Yuko-san came.

"Nothing,I just wanna hang out with you guys!look!I even brought some manju and sake!."Kuro-san held a plastic bag filled with boxes of manju and bottles of sake.

"This brand has the most delicious manju in Tokyo!and this sake,I have tried once and It feels like I in heaven!"Yuko-san's eyes turned shining...

"Watanuki!bring some cups and plate!"Mokona ordered me.

"Don't order me around!"I went to the kitchen to take some cups and plate.

"Here."I put the cups and plates on the table and helped Yuko and Kuro-san poured some sake to their cups.

"Wait...then what about dinner?!"I said.

"This will be our dinner!"Yuko-san showed me the box of manju...

"You'll get diabetes!"I scolded her.

"I don't care!"she replied me right away...

"Yuko,listen to Watanuki once in a 's for your own good!"Kuro-san being harsh on Yuko-san.

"Fine..."

After that Yuko,Kuro-san and Mokona stay up all night drinking.

The next day

Surprisingly Yuko-san and Kuro-san did't get a hangover...

"I got to go!bye!"Kuro-san suddenly leaves.

"Watanuki!prepare some clothes for me!our guest is coming."said Yuko-san.

"yes!"

"Ma'am!Ma'am!your guest is here!"Maru and Moro ran to Yuko-san.

"Finally."she said then she walked to the room where Izumi-san is in.

"So you've made your decision?"Yuko-san asked.

"Y-yes..."she somehow feels different than last time her hair is in a mess,her skin is very pale,her lips are dry,as if she is a living corpes and more haze appeared around her.

"Then,before I grant your wish,will you answer me two things?well,you can don't answer if you don't want to.I am not forcing you." Yuko-san kept on staring at her.

"Is it related to my wish?"she asked.

"Yes and no."Yuko-san smiled creepily.

"What is it?!"she asked.

"First,do you know a girl name Nonomiya Kuro?"

"Huh?"I wondered why in the world would Yuko-san asked this Kuro-san has anything to do with this?

"Nonomiya Kuro...she asked me for directions a few days ago..."said Izumi-san softly.

"I see... ,why do you trust someone who talked to you for only a few times rather than your best friend?"Yuko stared at her.

"W-why?...I never think about this before...I see...why...do I hate her that much!BECAUSE SHE STOLE TOWA-SAN!THAT'S WHY I HATE HER!SO MUCH UNTIL I WANT HER TO DIE!"Izumi-san suddenly got kind of crazy.

"Izumi!"someone came in the room...it's Minami-san!

"Izumi...where have you been?!why do you ignore me all the time?!"Minami-san cried.

"Minami...WHY ARE YOU HERE!?GO AWAY!GO AWAY!"Izumi screamed.

"When I was passing by the shop,I saw you so I ran here!why?we used to be good friends?why?"Minami starts questioning her.

"SHUT UP! GO AWAY!I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE!GO AWAY!"Izumi continue to scream.

"Izumi! listen to me!Towa-"before Minami-san could continue,Izumi took out a blade from her bag.

"SHUT UP!wait...since you are here...I can torture you however I like!I will let you know how I feel!hehehehehehe...hahahahahahahahahaha!"Izumi went crazy...to be honest it's kind of scary.

"Izumi!wait!what happened to you?!"Minami trying to calm her down.

"I will slice up the face of yours!"

"Izumi..."Minami cried...

"(sigh)It' no use,her soul has completly devoured by the spirit.I did't expect this to happen so early,"said Yuko-san seriously.

"What do you mean?!please save Izumi!please!"Minami begged Yuko-san.

"Tch,I got no time to set up the barrier."Yuko-san got kind of pissed off.

"I am gonna devour all of you!"Izumi somehow became the little girl that was following her around but this time she looks looks like a monster!

"What i this?"I asked Yuko-san.

"This is a spirit that will process anyone with any negetive feelings,they are very common but if they devour lots of human souls with negative feelings they will get very strong!It's a drag to kill it too!"shouted Yuko-san.

"Next is you!"the "monster"looked at Minami-san.

"N-no...no...no...no!"Minami-san screamed loudly."

"It's a drag!Mokona! bring me the tengu's fan!"Yuko-san shouted.

"ok!"then the tengu's fan came out of Mokona's mouth.

"O by your new master's comment,I ask you to borrow your powers to me."Yuko-san said something like a spell?Then she blow the spirit using the fan.

"Stop it...STOP IT!STOP-"the spirit screamed in terror,then it Izumi-san unconsciously lying on the floor.

"Izumi..."said Minami.

"Don't worry,she is just once she wakes up,she won't remember who is Towa"said Yuko-san happily.

"I see...thank you...for granting my wish...you can take the price now."Minami cried happily.

"(smile)Then I shall take the price now."Yuko-san just stood there and then Minami-san starts to disappear.

"Huh?what's happening?!"I said.

"Go out of the shop and see."said Yuko-san.

So I went out of the shop,Minami-san was standing infront of the shop saying"Eh?why am I standing here?infront of place filled with withered grass..."then she just walked away.

I was curious,so I ran to her and asked"Um...do you know who is Izumi?"

"Huh?I don't know anyone with the name Izumi...sorry..."then she walked away.

I went back to the shop,Izumi-san disappeared.

"Where is Izumi-san?"I asked.

"Don't worry,I teleport her to her house."Yuko-san smiled.

"Then why did she said she was infront of a place filled with withered grass when your shop is just infront of her?"I asked another question out of curiousity.

"That's how it looks like to people who doesn't have any wish,once you enter this shop,is like entering a different dimension."Yuko-san continued to smoke her tabacco.

"Eh?"

"In other words,people who doesn't have a wish can't enter the shop."

"Then why did you asked Izumi-san about Kuro-san?"I asked again.

"Like Himawari-chan,Kuro can also bring bad luck to people around her afterall her true form is a she asked Izumi-san for direction,the spirit got attrated to Izumi because of it?"Yuko-san walked to her chair and sat on it.

"Why...why...is there no happy ending for everyone...?"I spoke without thinking.

"You can't say there are no happy endings,maybe they will meet again in the future or even meet new people that can make them even world is very mysterious."

**Hi everyone!how's my chapter 2?I know it's quite long and boring...actually I wanted to make this into two chapters but I don't know somehow I just wrote everything for the long wait...and thanks for reading!^-^and I think there will be lots of grammar mistakes...sorry...**


End file.
